1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a mobile terminal and preventing the mobile terminal from being infected with viruses based on properties of the mobile terminal.
2. Background
Mobile terminals are portable devices that can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service.
As the types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and/or providing wireless Internet services and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
Various attempts have been made to realize such complicated functions using hardware devices or software programs. For example, various user interface (UI) environments have been developed in which users are allowed to easily search for and choose desired functions.
As functions of mobile terminals become complex and diversify, mobile terminals have become more prone to various viruses. The types of viruses have also rapidly grown.
Virus protection methods may be personal computer (PC)-based and may be characterized by detecting any suspicious operations such as an attempt to access a file system and/or the Internet. Some mobile terminal-based virus protection methods are available. However, mobile terminal-based virus protection methods may be characterized by performing simple virus scans and thus may not properly protect mobile terminals against viruses and reduce damage to mobile terminals caused by viruses.
Existing PC-based virus protection methods may not properly reflect properties of mobile terminals and may thus fail to properly handle various viruses associated with, for example, connection of voice and/or video calls, transmission of messages or access to a network such as a wireless local area network (WLAN) through Bluetooth and to actively minimize damage to mobile terminals caused by such viruses.